Fairy Tail: The breaking of dawn
by Starbird64
Summary: can Fairy Tail stop the Havoc that Purple Souls is creating
1. chapter 1

chapter 1: The Fight Wendy vs Mimi Sky dragon vs Sky god

A/N: by the way i will use random magic and made up characters i made up just like Mimi Anyway Enjoy

Wendy and Mimi were first round of the Fairy Tournament Fairy Tail Held ( Remember its just made up ) Natsu And Lucy were kissing and watching out the corner of there eyes Lissana was disgusted because he chose Lucy not his ChildHood friend to be his Girlfriend Wendy was ready so was Mimi "Begin" Mira said "Now watch in Amazment and Be scared of a frightening storm and Blow my enemy away Sky God Roaring Blaze" Mimi Touched the ground and a Line of Wind that looked like it could split the ground apart but Wendy dodged it in time ( Remember its fake and real Magic mixed together okay )

"Sky enhancement Balloon Meteor rock back and fourth in Between both Universes and Skyrocket the Earth Speed,Strength,Defense and Magic" Wendy said "Sky dragon ROAR" Mimi countered "Sky god ROAR" both hit eachother and each exploded dealing massive damage to both Mimi and Wendy Wendy was more hurt because her enhancements wore of thanks to Mimi secretly using Sky God Art of Wisdom to put her magic to a halt but Wendy was fine while Mimi was fully healed Wendy continued "Sky dragon ( Fake ) Secret art glow of the stars gather and dance in the night sky and show of your radiance Sky Dragon Seven Heavens star of destruction a star made of Seven stars was shot at Mimi and of course she countered

"Sky and Land collide into eachother and Kill all that stands in your way Sky god Secret art Collision Course" A huge wave of Black wind charged at the star colliding into it and sending it back to Wendy who coudn't stop it "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Wendy screamed as her own move backfired at her "Stop" Mira called checking on Wendy then declaring Mimi the Winner a giant magic Screen appeared showing who's out and who's won there match The first was Wendy vs Mimi in big letters it said Mimi 'Winner' Wendy 'Loser' and it said Mimi proceeds to second round And Wendy is out of the tournament

A/N: Yea so first Fairy Tail story more used to Yugioh and Digimon story's i've written but yea let me know if you liked it and other Fake characters and Fake magic will appear but there will be more Wendy fights and the same with the rest bye


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2: Lucy vs Natasha Celestial Wizard vs Celestial Wizard

A/N: just a note there will be more Fake and real Characters and Magic And made up Celestial Keys enjoy

Lucy was next so was Natasha "Ready start" Mira called Natsu was cheering for Lucy hoping so hard that she would win while Lissana was hoping so badly for Lucy to Lose "Open Gate of the Bride: Ribasna ( its a wierd name i know but remember Fake everything mixed Real Everything ) A woman in a bride's dress and Mascara every where on her face from crying so hard Appeared while holding Ripped apart Roses "Im -Ready -Luc-y-y-y" The bride was stuttering to talk from all the crying she had to go through now Open gate of Swan: Angel Of course a woman that looked like Swan but was dressed up as one ( Imagine Angel got changed into a key k ) Natsha was ready for Lucy "Open gate of Serpent: Nimisha A woman like Snake appeared in front of Natasha

Now Open gate of the Dragon: Osydisa A huge dragon was right next to a snake Beat that Lucy" Lucy Shouted "Go you two" The Dragon took out the bride in one hit but surprisingly the Bride took the dragon with her Angel dove for the snake striking it down in two hits "Now Angel take a rest" Lucy closed Angels gate "Now Thanks Levy you to Natsu for teaching me new Magic" Lucy uncovered her arm revealing her arm that had The Fairy glitter mark on it "Mavis gave it to me Now Gathering Light Assemble all pieces and shine your brilliant Light of the Heavens now FAIRY GLITTER" A ring made of light hit Natasha "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Natasha screamed but got up hurt a lot

Lucy began her chant after Opening The gate of the Twins: Gemini And changed them to her "oh stars far and wide That embody the heavens by thy radiance, Reveal thy form to me i implore you Oh Tetrabiblos Ruler of the stars Let your unrestrained Rage flow with the 88 heavenly bodies Shining! Urano Metria!!!" The atmosphere changed around them as The planets surrounding Them shot at Lightning Speed towards Natasha as she screamed "AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Natasha screamed "Stop" Mira called checking Natasha making sure she was alright The screen showed Lucy vs Natasha Lucy 'Winner' Natasha 'Loser' Lucy proceeds Natasha out


End file.
